In general, slide rails are installed in a variety of desks, file boxes, cabinets, business furniture, drawer-type refrigerators, drawer-type pickle refrigerators or the like, so that drawers may softly and smoothly be drawn-in and drawn-out when opening or closing the drawers, wherein the slide rails are composed of fixing rails fixed on the both sides of the receiving space of the main body, auxiliary rails assembled inside the fixing rails to be movable back and forth, movable rails assembled inside the auxiliary rails to be movable back and forth, followed by being fixed on the both sides of a drawer and liner bearings mounted between the fixing rails, auxiliary rails and movable rails.
However, because the conventional slide rails so constructed conducted simply the function of softly opening or closing drawers, there was a problem that a drawer was opened unnecessarily of itself when the relevant main body was exposed to a shock or vibration in the state of complete closure of the drawer, with the result that the reliance on the product quality and so the recognition of the product value by consumers were impaired.
Further, the conventional slide rails had the inconvenience of the need for applying manual force until the complete closure of a drawer due to the constructive problem. Additionally, there was another aesthetic problem because the drawer was often opened again of itself due to the repulsive force when the drawer was closed with a temporary large thrusting force.
Particularly, in the case of drawer-type refrigerators or drawer-type pickle refrigerators, when a drawer (storage door) holding food stuff fails to maintain the completely closed state and is opened of itself by a shock or the like, because of the flaws with the conventional art, as described above, the food stuff tends to be spoiled due to the coldness leakage, causing the loss in the electric power. In other words, generally the conventional slide rails had the problem of being impossible to maintain the closed state, because the drawer is opened of itself even when the drawer is completely pushed and so completely closed by a user, due to various constructional factors.